Modular storage units, now popular, commonly are formed from several typically identical generally planar shelves and a plurality of elongated posts connected between the shelves at their corners and/or midpoints, suited to hold them spaced apart and in parallel association to one another. The post lengths determine the spacing between the shelves, meaning that different shelf configurations or spacings can be created merely by using posts of different lengths.
These storage unit products have several marketing advantages including that the modular shelf and post components can be economically molded of plastic, that different shelf units can be made up by grouping different sizes and/or numbers of the shelf and/or post components, and that the components can be compactly packaged and shipped unassembled to a sales outlet or end user, who can then easily assembly them to the bulky three dimension shelf unit.
Each planar shelf component might have a flat and solid upper surface, or alternatively might be grated with narrow or curved cross ribs that define spaced openings or top surface contours suited to define different specialty products, such as for holding general and/or long handle tool racks, sporting goods, potted plants, etc.